Back to the Fuedal Era
by ElizabethMidnight
Summary: Kagome became pregnant and is trying to get back to the fuedal era. Its been six years, she is happy to go back but is afraid about what she and her daughter Kira will find.
1. Pregnant

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or similarities between the anime/manga/show and this story. Enjoy!

Please let me know about what you think about this and if you would like to see where I am taking this story.

Chapter 1

Kagome

Three years ago I became a half demon after I traveled back to the feudal era, met Inuyasha whom I freed from Kikyo's sacred arrow. That was when my life became complicated. I wore the jewel and because of my powers, the powers of a priestess it was fine for me to wear the Shikon Jewel. My demon side would not take control. My destiny was made clear, I had to defeat Naraku and I did just that. The problem was that I had fallen in love with Inuyasha, we had a one night fling and then we both went to my time but Inuyasha vanished. I tried to get back to the fuedal era but I couldn't. I moved on, I couldn't go back to school because I wasn't human and after a month of being back in my time my whole life changed and I found out I was pregnant. Eight month later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I settled on the name Kira. I documented everything I could for Inuyasha. I took lots of pictures. I made two scrapbooks. One for my family and one for Inuyasha and I. During Kira's first full moon she didn't change into a human like I did. That was when I knew she was a full demon. For the next six years Kira and I lived with my family until one fateful day I found the well open and was ready to go back to Inuyasha. I let my family know and said my goodbyes and let them know I would be back when the well opened again. I packed mine and Kira's things and before we headed out to the well I turned to Kira.

"Are you ready to meet your Daddy, Kira?" I asked.

"Yes, Mommy. I will miss Grandma, Great Grandpa, and Uncle Sota. Will we see them again?" Kira asked.

"I know Kira, so will I. We will come back and visit someday, I promise. For now let's go meet your Daddy." I said and walked with Kira to the well.

"Are you ready?" I asked picking Kira up.

"Yes Mommy I am." Kira said

"Hold on tight sweetie." I said and jumped down the well and was afraid to find out what was on the other side.


	2. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or any events that coincide with the show or manga. All rights belong to the author.

Chapter 2- Fire

When I jumped out of the well with Kira everything was on fire.

"Don't move sweetie. Keep your face pressed against my shoulder." I said and she nodded her head.

I ran to Kaede's village and found a group of demons harassing the village people.

"Whatever you do don't open your eyes. And I will need both hands so hold onto me tightly." I said and she nodded her head.

The demons started yelling.

"You there! Demons! Leave these villagers alone! I am the protector of this village an these people. Fight me. I am Kagome Higurashi and I will be your death!" I yelled and attacked the demons purifying them as I killed them.

Many fled and the rest died by my hands. I dropped to my knees and pulled my daughter away from my body so she could look at me.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked.

She touched my face and I closed my eyes.

"Mommy, are you hurt? What's all this red stuff?" Kira asked.

"Nothing dear. We will take a bath when we can. Now stay quiet and let me talk to these nice people sweetie." I said and stood up.

"How did you do that?" A villager asked.

"Are you a demon?" Another villager asked.

"I am a half demon but I used to be human. I was the Shikon priestess. I am here looking for Kaede, sister of Lady Kikyo. Is she here?" I asked.

A woman stepped forward.

"If you are really Lady Kagome, who were the people she treasured most." The lady asked.

"Inuyasha the half-demon. Miroku the perverted Monk. Sango and Kohaku of the demon slayer village. Shippo the fox demon. Kilala the fire cat. Totosai the sword maker. Koga the wolf demon. Myoga the flea who is scared of his own shadow. Kaede the High priestess who has become like family to Lady Kagome. Rin the charge of Lord Sesshomaru. I, That is all I can think of m'lady." I said and waited holding my daughter to my chest.

I watched as she looked at me. I met her gaze and stared into eyes never flinching.

"What about-" she started.

"Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome left on good terms because Lady Kagome returned Lady Kikyo's soul." I said and she smiled.

"Very good Lady Kagome. I am Lady Kagome's daughter. Inuyasha is my father." The girl said and I snarled.

"What? Why? How long has it been? Is Kikyo still? Is Inuyasha still alive?" I asked.

"My mother died when I was ten. The darkness came and started destroying every priestess in its path. I loved my mother. My father loved my mother but not as much as he loved you. My mother wasn't stupid. She knew Inuyasha still loved you. She wasn't blind." She said.

"Is Inuyasha still alive?" I asked.

"Aye. My father resides with his brother in the western lands. We will be traveling soon because it has become to dangerous here with us." She said.

"M'lady I am sorry to hear about your mother but I do have another question. How long has it been since I was here last?" I asked.

"How long? It been at least 50 years why?" She asked.

"What? Fifty? In my time it's only been six years. Another thing. This is your sister. Turn around Kira." I said and looked up at the girl in front of me.

Kira held onto me and I herd a growl from above. I looked up to see a two tailed fire cat. It landed beside the lady in front of me. The person sitting on it had a cloak on. I held Kira tighter against me.

"Momma is everything okay?" Kira asked.

"Yes sweetie but we clearly are not welcome. This stranger does not want us here. We need to leave and find Inuyasha quickly." I said and turned Kira to look at me.

"Mommy I'm scared. I want to go home." Kira said.

"Soon sweetie. I'm going to run with you. Get ready." I whispered.

Kira wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

"I will take my leave m'lady. I am sorry to have disturbed you." I said and looked up at the rider on the feline who looked like Kilala.

"I don't know who you but treat Kilala well." I said and ran into Inuyasha's forest witch was set ablaze. I headed west hearing a cat growl and I smiled.

"That's right Sango. Follow me." I said smiling.


	3. On the Way to the West

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the creator of Inuyasha that coincides with the show and books.

Chapter 3- On our Way to the West

I ran with Kira until I found a cave that we could stay in for the night. Kira had fallen asleep while we ran and woke up only a few times complaining of hunger.

"Soon." I would say and she would be lulled back to sleep.

I set up a barrier at the entrance of the cave and went out and gathered firewood and some berries that were edible. When I came back the masked person I saw earlier was climbing off of Kilala. I went into the cave and put the supplies I had gathered down. I rushed back to the entrance of the cave and stepped outside the barrier.

"Sango? Is it you, sister?" I asked being cautious.

She threw the hood off and there stood a fifty year old woman.

"Yes it is me, but why are you here? You have some guts coming back here after abandoning us." Sango yelled.

"Abandoning you? I didn't want to! I was coming back. I wanted to say my final goodbyes and return to this world. The well trapped me in my time. If I had known that time was so different I never would've gone home." I said.

"What do you mean, time was different?" Sango asked.

"Sango, that little girl sleeping in that cave is only 6 years old. It's only been six almost seven years in my time." I said and waited for what I said to dawn on her.

"If you don't believe me I understand but believe this. I was alone. I was a half-demon in a world of humans. I never finished my studies or went out. I stayed hidden for mine and Kira's protection. Once that well opened for me again we would come back and stay. I never wanted to leave. I love you all and whatever kids you had these past fifty years. I hate that so much time has passed and I missed it. I hate myself for that. I love all of you and I have missed you all so much Sango." I said and waited.

I saw the tears rolling down her face and she threw herself against me. I hugged her and started crying.

"Mommy?" Kira called.

I pulled away and looked over at Kira and then back to Sango.

"Would you like to come in and meet my daughter Kira?" I asked and Sango's eyes lit up.

"I would love to." Sango said and Kilala transformed and jumped into Sango's arms.

I reached my hand out to pet Kilala and she growled at me. I pulled my hand back until Sango grabbed it and put my hand on Kilala herself. I let my spiritual powers gently surround Kilala. She started purring and then licked my hand. I smiled.

"Come in Sango." I said and Kira came running up to me.

"Momma is this Aunty Sango?" Kira asked.

"Yes sweetheart this is." I said and she came into the light.

I heard Sango gasp.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She looks like Inuyasha." Sango said.

"She is Inuyasha's. Not to mention she's a full demon." I said and Sango bent down and let her see Kilala.

"Can I hold her?" Kira asked.

"Of course." Sango said and put Kilala in Kira's arms.

I smiled as a smile lit up on Kira's face. I grabbed out some Bento boxes and Sango's face lit up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sango asked.

"Yes. I brought back enough hopefully for everyone. Let's dig in and then we can take everything else to the others." I said and Sango smiled and opened up her Bento.

"I'm glad your back Kagome, and I hope you stay for a long time." Sango said.

"I plan on it." I said and ate dinner with my beloved sister and my beautiful daughter hoping that I would find Inuyasha soon.


	4. Shippo and Sesshomaharu

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the author of Inuyasha, I own nothing.

This will be in Shippo's POV and Kagome's POV.

Chapter 4- Shippo

Shippo

I watched as the wench traveled with Sango, Kilala, and a child. The child resembled both Inuyasha and the wench who abandoned me. I knew that the wench abandoned me fifty years ago to go back to her time but I also know that a part of me loved her a long time ago. I adored her because after my father died she filled the role of mother in my life. I remember being so sad when she left but that sadness turned to anger because she never returned. I waited her return for so long. I went to the well everyday but then the darkness came and started to destroy everything good. I traveled with Sango and Miroku saving as many people as we could but it became to much. I went to the well and begged for days for Kagome to come back but the well never let her come. I couldn't take it out on the well so I turned my love to hate for the wench.

"Kira! Come back!" The wench yelled.

The little girl appeared beside me. She looked up at me and then smiled.

"Hi! You remind me of someone my Mommy showed me a picture of. Is your name Shippo?" The daughter of the wench asked.

I looked down at her and I saw something in her eyes I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw love.

"Kira! Get away-" The wench said and I watched as she stopped in her tracks.

She fell to her knees and put her hands over her mouth. Sango broke through the bushes and stopped where she stood.

"Shippo don't do anything rash. Hear her out first." Sango said and I got mad.

I grabbed the little girl and held my claws to her neck.

"Shippo don't. Please. You have to know. I fought to come back to you. You've grown up so much. These past six years without you hurt." The wench said and I let the girl go and stood up.

"You lie! It's been fifty years. You abandoned me! You stupid wench!" I yelled.

I lashed out at the wench. She didn't bother trying to stop me. She closed her eyes and just cried. Sango and the little girl were yelling at me to stop. The wench hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me and shoved her face against my chest.

"Please stop, Shippo. I love you. I never stopped loving you. You're my son. I was ruined when I couldn't come back. I spent everyday of my 6 years in my world trying to come back to you and everyone. I missed my family. I went back to my time to say goodbye but the well, and that stupid jewel decided my fate for me. That jewel still resides in my body and I came back as soon as the well would let me. You have a sister now. Please just come with us to go see Inuyasha. Let me get Kira to him and then you can have your way. Please Shippo. It's all I ask." The wench said and I felt her trembling against me.

"Fine, but your life belongs to me." I said and shoved her away.

"Thank you." The wench said as I stepped away and Sango and the wenches daughter surrounded her.

She wrapped her arms around Sango and her daughter and just cried. I saw the heartbreak on her face and my heart hurt. 

Kagome

I was holding my best friend and daughter in my arms and all I felt was pain.

"Mommy are you okay?" Kira asked.

"I I-I'm fine sweetie. Let's continue on our journey." I said and pulled away, picked her up, put her on my back and ran with Kira.

I heard Shippo following behind and heard Kilala and Sango fly ahead of us. Kira held onto me tightly and was humming while we ran. I followed Sango until nightfall. I found a suitable camping ground and made a fire and warmed up food. I gave a dish to Kira, Sango and I left one near Shippo. I sat and talked with Kira and Sango but kept an eye on the plate of food.

"So Auntie Sango, where is Uncle Miroku?" Kira asked and I looked at Sango waiting for an answer.

"He's still the same old lecher. He can't keep his hands off woman's behinds and he still gets in trouble all the time." Sango said and I started laughing, and so did Kira.

I heard a twig snap and I spun around pulling my sword out of my bag as I did. I pulled the sword from the sheath and I searched the bushes.

"Whoever you are, show yourself. I won't let you hurt my family." I said and my sword transformed.

I was surprised but focused on the situation.

"I said show yourself or be ready to lose your head." I yelled and a white haired demon stepped out from behind the bushes.

"It is you Miko who should be afraid. You're trespassing." The demon said and I realized who I was talking to.

I sheathed my sword and picked Kira up.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. I want you to meet your niece. Kira this is Uncle Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Kira. He's daddy's brother." I said and Sesshomaru looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't start that high and mighty attitude Sesshomaru. She is your blood and a full demon so don't start your speech." I said and walked so I was in front of Sesshomaru.

"Look at Kira. Take a good long look. She is a full demon." I said and Sesshomaru looked at Kira in my arms.

He stayed completely silent and then did one thing I never expected. He hugged us both. I was never close to Sesshomaru but that doesn't mean I hated him. I returned the hug and so did Kira. I heard him gag and I threw up a protective barrier around the entire campsite. That's when the gagging stopped and I could see the darkness covering my barrier.

"You will not get him! Whatever you are I will defeat you just like I did Naraku. Now be gone!" I yelled and let my demonic and spiritual powers expand and my demon attributes appeared on my face. 

My fangs extended and I could feel the pink stripes appearing on my cheeks and my eyes changing color. I felt Kira's hand on my face and I looked at her.

"It's okay. Mommy is still in control." I said and Sesshomaru looked up at me.

"You still have the jewel? After all this time? How?" He asked.

"It's the reason why I'm a half demon. So I can better protect it. It takes a lot out of me though." I said and fell to the ground with Kira clinging onto me.

Sesshomaru was in front of me and Sango had rushed to my side with Kilala in her arms.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sango asked.

"I I'm fine. I expelled to much power. I'm also a little rusty. Let's just get moving before it comes back." I said and hugged Kira.

I felt myself falling and then I felt fur. I looked up and Sesshomaru was looking down at me.

"Thank you. I, watch over Kira and please take us to your castle." I said and rested my head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Mommy, are you okay? Mommy what's wrong?" Kira asked. 

I smiled.

"She's fine Kira. She just needs a little sleep. She used a lot of her powers. Get onto your Mommy and I will take all of you to my home." Sesshomaru said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and passed out.


End file.
